


Feelin' Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam and Donna take the next step in their relationship. Sequel toWhat Makes You Happy.





	Feelin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

West Wing Fanfic  
Isabel  
"Feelin' Love"  
Sequel to "What Makes You Happy"  
Pairing: Sam/Donna  
Rating: PG-13 (I guess)  
Summary: A weekend getaway for Sam and Donna  
Spoilers: The Midterms  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated  
Archive: Sure, just drop me a line  
Note: The second in my unconventional Sam/Donna series. The story's title (as usual) is taken from a song. This time it's Paula Cole's tune  
Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned these fantabulous characters. I don't. I'm just borrowing them for recreational use  
POV: Narrative 

Sam smiled to himself as he heard the familiar clicking rhythm of Donna's high heels while she marched through the Communications Bullpen. 

"Cathy, does he have a minute?" he could hear her asking. 

"Of course," Sam's assistant said with a knowing grin. 

The door opened and Donna walked in, smiling broadly. "Okay, I'm happy." 

"That's good. Why are you happy?" 

She dropped into a chair. "Because I got an email about ten minutes ago that really put some spring in my step." 

"Oh? What did this email say?" 

"That I will be spending the weekend in a cottage outside of Baltimore - just me and my boyfriend." 

"You like the idea?" Sam asked, his blue eyes sparkling. 

"I love the idea, Sam. It's been forever since either one of us has had a vacation, and God knows we could really use it." 

"Not to mention the time together." 

"It's a nice benefit. I'm really just going for the scenery," she teased. "You know, the leaves are about to turn, and that's always beautiful." 

"I was actually hoping we wouldn't get outside much." 

Donna grinned and looked away nervously. "Me, too." 

"You should get back to work." 

"Yeah. Hey, Sam, do you think anybody suspects anything?" 

"No. Really. And if anybody asks why you're spending a lot of time in my office -" 

"I'll say that you're Josh's best friend, and I'm updating you on how he's doing." 

"Since the rules forbid me from seeing him." 

"The rules are not dumb." 

"I didn't say they were," he protested. 

"Toby did," she said with a little pout. 

"Ignore Toby. That's how I get through the day." 

Donna laughed and stood up. "I'll see you later." 

"Bye, Donna." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It had been nearly three months since Sam and Donna had begun dating, and he was right - nobody suspected anything. The only three people who knew were Cathy, who figured it out, Margaret, who Donna confided in, and Donna's roommate, because, well, she noticed when Sam would come over. 

But Leo suspected nothing. CJ suspected nothing. Toby suspected nothing. And, most importantly, Josh suspected nothing. Of course, Josh was still at home, recuperating. If he was in the office, he might take it upon himself to find out why Donna was so perky lately. 

However, Josh would be back soon. And he'd be pestering Donna to reveal who this latest 'local Gomer' was. 'He'd probably get the FBI to tail me,' she thought. The Deputy Chief of Staff really was protective of his assistant, despite all his attempts at nasty sarcasm. 

Sam and Donna could only hope that when Josh learned of their relationship, he would be supportive and understanding. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Okay, this is heaven," Donna proclaimed, as she stepped into the quaint cottage Sam had managed to rent. 

"I'm glad you like it," he said somewhat bashfully. 

She smiled as she saw the vase of fresh flowers on the table. "You did all this for me?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"Sam, I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me." 

"You could show me," he teased. 

Her lips turned upwards in a smile and she kissed him gently. "Thank you," she whispered when she pulled away. 

"Well, you've been stressed this week." 

"Josh is driving me crazy. Between theoretical physics, his stupid baseball team making it to the World Series, and the midterm elections, I swear he's worse than ever." 

"He's nervous about coming back." 

"I know," she sighed. "I'm not mad at him. Besides, I don't want to talk about Josh." 

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. 

"This week hasn't been easy for you either," she commented. "The whole Tom Jordan thing - you really feel like he got a bad rap?" 

"He's a good guy, Donna. Really. But because of some peremptory challenges and his fraternity membership, his political aspirations have been dashed." 

"That's the way it goes sometimes," she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I know it hurts, and I know you're frustrated, but there's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault, Sam." 

He smiled slightly. "Thank you. I needed that." 

"Needed what?" 

"I needed to be told that it wasn't my fault." 

"Sam, not everything that goes wrong is your fault. You're so idealistic that if one thing gets screwed up, you automatically assume that you're at fault because nobody else could possibly make a mistake. Now, Laurie - that was your fault." 

He managed to laugh as they began to take out the takeout Indian food they had brought from D.C. for dinner. "Do you want to talk about that?" 

"About Laurie?" Donna asked confusedly. 

"Well, I mean, Laurie, or Mallory, or Lisa, or anyone?" 

"Why would I?" 

"I don't know. Some women like to know about their boyfriends' past relationships." 

"I know the whole lurid tale of Laurie." 

"Hey, it wasn't so lurid," Sam protested feebly as they sat down and began sharing a chicken dish. 

"I'm teasing you, Sam," she said with that half-smile he adored. "With Mallory, you were always arguing and you felt like you could never do anything right." 

"That's a pretty fair assessment." 

"I don't know the story on Lisa. But if you want to share, I'll listen." 

"Lisa," he mused. "Lisa was impossible. She made Mallory look calm." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah. And the thing was, she didn't love me at all, and I knew it. She loved me because I was about to make partner at Gage Whitney, and because I had nice suits, and because I was the quintessential New York young corporate lawyer." 

"But you left her. You got the last laugh." 

"She was so pissed," he recalled. "I don't think she had ever been rejected by anyone before." 

"Sam, if you knew she didn't love you, why did you stay with her?" 

"My parents are really big on their kids getting married and starting families. I loved Lisa, and I figured that if I married her, sooner or later she'd love me." 

"I'm sorry, Sam." 

"Don't be," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It was three years ago. Now and again I think of her, but overall it's a footnote in my life." 

"Okay." 

"What about you?" 

"My past boyfriends?" 

"Yeah." Sam leaned back in his chair and watched as the sunset filtering through the window lit up Donna's face. 

"I really only had one serious boyfriend." 

"Dr. Freeride?" 

"How did you know about that?" she asked, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Josh told me a year ago or so." 

"Well, Dr. Freeride is better known as Greg Hailey, jerk extraordinaire. Why did Josh tell you about him?" 

"You were upset about some guy who hadn't called you, and he started telling me about Dr. Freeride and the other guys you date. I think he called them 'dumb-asses.' Anyway, he was saying that you deserve better than that." 

"I have better than that," she said with a smile. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

They spent the evening watching some old Cary Grant movies. As North By Northwest came to a close, Donna yawned and snuggled closer to Sam on the couch. 

"I think you're cuter than Cary Grant," she proclaimed. 

"That's pretty high praise. Thanks." He gently stroked the soft strands of her blonde hair and smiled. "I'm not quite as suave, though." 

"No," she agreed. "But I don't think anyone's as suave as Cary Grant. For now, you'll do," she teased, kissing him softly. 

"I'll do?" he asked, pretending to be offended. 

"You'll do." 

Sam laughed and they kissed again, this time with more passion. After a few moments he pulled away. "Maybe we should take this into the bedroom." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Although they had been dating for a few months, that night was the first time they made love together. Between insanely hectic work schedules and avoiding the curiosity of their colleagues, they hadn't gotten a chance before. But now they had a chance, and they took advantage of it. 

Afterwards, they lay there listening to the autumn rain fall against the windows. 

"That was so wonderful," Sam finally said. 

"Incredible," Donna affirmed. 

"Better than Dr. Freeride?" he teased, earning him a smack on the shoulder. 

"Much better. Greg took his attitude into the bedroom." 

"Which attitude was that?" 

"He'd sit back and let me do all the work," she laughed. 

"Yeah, it was the same with Lisa." 

"Hey, if we ever wanted to get revenge on them, we could set them up. Once they got into bed, they'd both be too arrogant to do the work, and they'd get completely frustrated." 

"You're deviant. Deviant Donna." 

"I try." 

He laughed for a moment and switched off the bedside lamp. "What are you thinking?" 

"Just how perfect tonight has been. Really. Between dinner and the movies and, well, what we just did, it's been amazing. I never, ever thought you'd ask me out in the first place." 

"Yet, three months later, we're still together." 

"I'm really happy to be with you, Sam." 

Her remark was greeted with silence. 

"Sam?" she asked worriedly. 

"Donna, there's something I have to tell you." 

"What?" Fear had crept into her voice, and he sensed it. 

"No, no, it's nothing bad. I just... I wanted to say that you're so unlike any woman I've ever been with before. You're funny, and quirky, and smart, and passionate, and you light up a room when you enter it. You have the most giving, caring spirit, and I feel so lucky every time I kiss you." He fell silent again, pondering if it was wise to say what he really wanted to say. 

"Sam?" 

"Donna, I love you." 

Her body began to shake and she started to cry. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to cry, it's just that... well, I love you, too, Sam." 

His heart leapt and he brushed away her tears with a finger. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just a little surprised. I didn't think I'd ever hear someone say that to me." 

"I love you, Donnatella Moss, and I'm not afraid to show you how much." 

"I love you, Samuel Seaborn, and I feel like the luckiest woman in Washington." 

"That's nice, Donna, but we're actually in Maryland right now." 

"You know what I mean," she said with a wide smile. 

"Yes, I do." 

She relaxed in his embrace and nestled her head at the crook of his neck. He held her close and they fell asleep, reveling in the love and comfort they drew from one another.

  


End file.
